Tucson
by mcsball
Summary: Deek's family reunion is coming up and his family thinks he is married. What will he do? Will Kensi be able to help her partner?
1. Thumb War

Unfortunately I don't own anything :(

* * *

**The phone started ringing in the OPS room. Deeks reluctantly answered the phone.**

"**Deeks" he half spoke and half yawned.**

"**Marty darling?"**

"**Aunt Judy?" Deeks sounded surprised**

"**Oh, I'm so glad I got a hold of you, I was wondering if you had decided if you were coming to the family reunion this year?" **

"**Oh Aunt Judy, I completely forgot. I don't know if I can get off work…" Deeks said trying to let her down easy.**

"**Martin Mason Deeks, you better be coming. You have blown us off for the last six years. I want to meet you and your wife that you have been so secretive about!" Deeks gulped. Aunt Judy was not someone who takes no for an answer. **

"**Umm, I'll talk to my boss and see what I can do okay Aunt Judy?" **

"**Okay Martin, bye dear!"**

"**Bye" Deeks said with an annoyed look. He turned to look at his partner with a desperate look in his eyes. "Kensi, I have a proposition for you" Deeks said walking over to sit on his partner's desk. **

"**And what would that be Deeks?" Kensi said looking up from her desk clearly aggravated.**

"**A thumb war"**

"**Deeks, come one I have a lot of wo-"Kensi was cut off.**

"**If you win, I'll finish your report, if I win you have to me a favor" Deeks said slyly. **

"**Fine, just to warn you, I've never lost a thumb war in my life" Kensi said with a smile. They got in position for a thumb war. Deeks took Kensi out before she could say go. "Deeeeks!" Kensi squealed. "You cheater! That is not fair!"**

"**Oh get over it Kensi, you lost fair and square, now you have to do me a favor."**

"**Fine. What could it possibly be?"**

"**Come on vacation with me this weekend." Deeks asked nervous.**

"**Deeks, no. I thought I made it clear that I will not start anything with a coworker." **

"**No, Kensi I swear I know and I understand, I didn't mean it like that. The truth is, my Aunt Judy has been bugging me for a the last six years to go to my family reunion."**

"**Okay, so go…?"**

"**Yeah one problem Kensi, they think I'm married. I need you to come with me and pose as my wife."**

**Kensi sighed, why not she thought. It would help build trust right? And I guess it would be somewhat fun right? "Okay, I'll do it" Kensi smiled.**

"**Really!" Deeks exclaimed. "Awesome, I'll go ask Hetty!"**

"**You two may go, have fun" Hetty said as she appeared out of nowhere then walked away.**

"**Alright, we have to leave tonight, so I'll pick you up at 9?" Deeks asked**

"**Sounds good" Kensi smiled then walked out of OPS.**


	2. The Little Black Box

**At 8:57 Kensi heard a knock on her door. She opened it and Deeks was there with starbucks, bagels, and a huge smile. **

"**Ready?" Deeks smiled**

"**Yep, let me grab my sunglasses and were good to go."**

**Kensi and Deeks got into his Chevy Tahoe and started their drive to his Aunt Judy's house in Tucson, Arizona. Kensi didn't realize it at first but she fell asleep in holding Deeks' hand on the car ride there. **

**A few hour into the drive, they decided to stop off at a motel for the night.**

"**1 room,2 queen beds please" Deeks asked the clerk.**

"**Sorry sir, the only room we have left if a single bed is that alright?"**

**Before Deeks could even ask Kensi she replied with a quick "Yeah that's fine."Deeks turned to look at her with a confused look and all she gave him was a "let's go Deeks.'"**

**They crawled into bed on complete opposite sides. Kensi found herself snuggling into Deek's chest. Deeks put his strong arm around her tiny waist and pulled her closer, then they dozed off to sleep.**

**The next morning as the alarm went off the two silently got up, got dress and got back into the car and continued driving. **

**A few hours later they pulled up to a white townhouse.**

"**You ready to meet the fam?" Deeks said nervously**

"**Yepp, whats my name?"**

"**Kensi….?" Deeks said confused**

"**No, what did you tell them your fiancé's name was?"**

"**Oh, um don't get mad, I told them it was Kensi" Deeks said nervously expecting a punch from Kensi, got a warm smile instead.**

"**I'm actually flattered" she said with a smile. "So what's our story, how'd we meet? **

"**Well I am a school teacher and we had worked together for a couple of years and we just sort of clicked" Deeks said uncomfortable.**

"**Sounds good to me Marty" Kensi laughed as she got out of the car and began walking towards the house. **

"**Oh, I almost forgot" Deeks said as he started fumbling through his pockets, "here it is" he said as he pulled out a little black box. When he opened the box she realized it was the ring she looked at when they went undercover as shopping for wedding rings.**

"**Deeks" Kensi gasped, "How-? When-? Why did you? Deeks that must have cost you a fortune. You really shouldn't have" Kensi gasped. **

"**Kensi, please just put it on. I knew you would like it, plus my family would give me hell if they saw anything less than that" Deeks said smiling. Kensi slipped the ring on and gave him a huge hug. They walked hand in hand up to the front door. **


	3. NOTE

**Hey guys, so I have a final paper due Wednesday and I will be going to Florida till the 23rd so I have a lot of work coming up so I might get a chapter in, I wouldn't count on it though. I PROMISE I will be finishing this story so don't worry! Sorry for the delay ya'll!**


	4. The Sewing Room

Deeks took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"MARTIN!" an old woman with dark brown hair squealed. "Oh my, it has been way too long, you've grown so much! Ohh" she said looking at Kensi smiling "and who is this?"

"Aunt Judy, this is my wife Kensi. Kensi my Aunt Judy" Deeks said.

"Nice to finally meet you, Marty has told me so much about you" she lied.

"Well I haven't heard anything about you, please come in I cannot wait to talk with you" she smiled.

"I would love to" Kensi replied. She turned to Deeks and grabbed his hand as they walked in the living room.

As soon as Deeks walked in the whole place got up to meet him. When everyone finally settled down Deeks walked to the front of the room and whistled for everyone's attention.

"Guys, I am so glad to be back here with ya'll, however, I have to introduce to you the newest member of the 'Deeks' family. Everyone, this is my wife of 4 years, Kensi Deeks.

After everyone flocked to Kensi asking to see her ring, how they met, and if they want kids, Aunt Judy pulled Kensi away.

"Kensi, may I speak to you?" Aunt Judy said very politely.

So many different possibilities went through her head when Judy locked them in the sewing room in the basement. Kensi reached for her hip and remembered she wasn't carrying her sig. She was really losing it she thought, now why would she have to kill such a nice old lady, let alone Deek's aunt.

"Kensi dearie, I need to speak to you about Martin and you."

"Yes, of course, anything." Kensi said sighed trying to hide her nervousness.

"Look honey, I am 62 and I'm all of Deek's immediate family he has left. His father and mother are out of the picture. No cousins, grandma and grandpa are long gone, is just me. I can tell he is truly happy, hell, I haven't seen him smile like that in over ten years. He is truly in love with you, now of course, your married I know you know. But what I really wanted to talk to you about was children. Kensi, I am dying of breast cancer as we speak, the doctors gave me one year, maybe two tops. Before I die, I would give anything to see you and Marty with child. Now I understand that is a huge step and if you are not ready to make it, please don't let me guilt you into it. Just please keep it as an option."

"Aunt Judy, Marty and I have been talking about it and we are seriously considering it, and soon." Kensi said with a warm smile.

The old woman's face lit up at the news. "Come on dear; let's go find your husband."

As soon as Kensi saw Deeks she motioned him over and whispered in her ear "we need to talk." Deeks immediately pulled her into a spare bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Deeks said clearly worried.

"Your Aunt, wants 'us' to have kids, like now" Kensi said with a huff.

"What did you say?" Deeks asked worried.

"I said we were seriously considering it but it's a big step so we weren't sure yet."

"God Kens thanks you saved me!" Deeks said yawning as he pulled Kensi into a hug kissing the top of her head.

"Looks like someone is tired" Kensi said teasing, "ready for some sleep darling?" Kensi teased.

"You know I am" Deeks said crawling into their queen bed. Deeks without thinking pulled Kensi in closer to him wrapping his arm around her. She snuggled into his chest, entwined his fingers with hers and dozed off into a peaceful slumber

Hey ya'll so this may be my last chapter for a while, sorry it really didn't go anywhere but I swear it's about to get really good! Keep the Faith3


	5. Hot Tub

Deeks woke up. He was lying next to Kensi with his arm still around her warm body, playing with her hair dark curly hair for what felt like hours. "God she is sexy" he thought as she snuggled in closer. He was struggling, he wanted to get up but he didn't want to move. Marty Deeks was happy for the first time in a long time.

Kensi had woken up over an hour ago. She did not want to wake up. Her "husband" had been playing with her hair for an hour, his strong arm still around her waist. "God he is sexy" she thought as she snuggled in closer. Kensi was struggling, she wanted to get up, but she didn't want to move. Kensi Blye was happy for the first time in a long time.

Kensi was the first to move. She turned so her chest was facing his. She put her arm around his waist and blue eyes met her mismatched ones. Kensi felt her face getting warm, and couldn't help the smile that over took her face.

Deeks didn't know what to do; he had never wanted to kiss someone so bad in his entire life. But it was Kensi, he couldn't. He didn't want to mess this up. God she is beautiful. No, what they had was good, he did not want to screw it up. They had just begun to trust each other; he didn't want to betray Kensi's trust. What if she didn't want him too, they would never be the same.

Kensi felt the undeniable urge to kiss her partner. It was Deeks, she hated Deeks, right? He was insufferable, right? No, she promised herself no dating co workers. God he is handsome. No, bad Kensi. She never said anything about kissing a co worker….? No, she silently cursed herself, she didn't want to screw this up, and they had just started trusting each other. What if Deeks didn't want her, they would never be the same.

The knock on the door startled both of them. They rolled over at the same time.

"Come in" Deeks yelled putting a shirt on. Kensi couldn't peel her eyes away from his toned muscular stomach. She forced her eyes away.

"Are you too okay?" Aunt Judy asked as she came in, "is everything all right?"

"Yeah were fine, thank you" Deeks and Kensi said in union.

"Were going to the amusement park, would you guys like to come?"

Kensi looked at Deeks giving him a pleading look.

"Actually, Aunt Judy, Kensi wasn't feeling too well this morning. I'm gonna hang back with her and make sure she feels better" Deeks said while putting his arm around her waist.

Kensi looked up and gave him a thankful smile, then an apologetic one to Judy. "I'm sorry Aunt Judy, I don't do well with long car rides, I'm so sorry."

"Oh dear, I hope you feel better darling. There is ginger ale and ibuprofen in the kitchen. We will be home around 7:30. You better take good care of her Marty; I want her to be good as new tomorrow when we go to Sabino Canyon" she said smiling.

"Bye Aunt Judy" Deeks called as she left the room. "So what was that about?"

"What?" Kensi said really nervous.

"Making me lie to my Aunt." Deeks said confused

"Oh, right yeah that….." Kensi mumbled.

"What did you think I was talking about?"

"Oh nothing, just earlier when we were" she stopped, "you know what, never mind. It's nothing."

"No, what were you going to say?"

"Deeks just drop it okay" Kensi said sitting on the bed.

"Oh, you mean when you snuggled into my chest this morning" Deeks said with a smile and a wink.

Kensi's face went white and her cheeks red, "Deeks, I- I- umm" Kensi mumbled. "Hey" she said with new found confidence, "as I recall you were the one who had your arm around me and was playing with my hair" she said as she lay back on the bed.

"I've always loved you hair, Kensi" Deeks said lying back on the bed next to Kensi.

"Deeks…." Kensi started but she didn't know what to say. She was mesmerized by his eyes.

"Kensi, let's go down to the hot tub" Deeks said looking in her mismatched eyes.

"Sounds like a good idea."

Kensi changed into her favorite black bikini and let her natural curls fall around her shoulders. She walked out of the bathroom in her favorite short purple silk robe. Deek's mouth dropped, he couldn't wait to see what was under that robe. Damn it he cursed himself, it's Kensi; I have to stop.

When they got to the tub, Deeks opened the top and got in. Kensi dropped her robe and Deeks couldn't help but stare. God she is perfect. Stop it Marty, she's your partner, stop.

"Oh my God, I needed this" Kensi said breaking the comfortable silence.

"I know, I used to come out here every time I visited when I was younger"

"I wish I would have known you when you were younger you know? Like I wish I could have seen you as a teenager" she said laughing.

"What? That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard Kensi Blye say."

"Shut up, it's true!"

"What was Ms. Blye like as a teenager?"

"I was always the new kid. My dad moved from base to base. I was such a tomboy; my favorite classes were Auto and PE. I was happy back then, you know, before he died. After that I lost myself, I never smiled I hated the holidays, I hated everything. Then I met my fiancé James, and everything was okay. Then James died in Afghanistan three months before our wedding. His family still won't speak to me. And then I started with NCIS and was partnered with Joey. He was shot during a UC op, his cover was blown. He didn't have a chance. Then came Dom and we all know how that turned out."

"Kensi, I'm so sorry. I had no idea…"

"Marty, I need you to promise me something"

"What?"

"You can never leave me, no matter what happens. I won't leave you."

"Kensi, you know I would never leave you."

"DEEKS, you don't understand. Every man in my life that I love dies! I don't want anything to happen to you, I don't think I could survive it…"

"Wait, you love me?"

Kensi's heart skipped a beat. "Umm well I mean in a strictly professional partnership relationship kinda sorta way."

"Liar" Deeks whispered as he leaned into kiss Kensi. His soft lips gently brushed over hers, she quickly responded pulling him closer to her. He deepened the kiss when she straddled him. Her hands pulling on his long blonde locks, he let out a light moan. Her tongue begged for entrance against his bottom lip, Deeks opened his mouth and their tongues began fighting for dominance. Finally, she rolled off of him but still sitting on his lap, Deeks was the first to speak.

"Well, I gotta say. That was better than I imagined."

"You imagined me kissing you?" Kensi said in a teasing voice.

Deek's face suddenly got serious as he put on hand on her face. "Kensi Blye," he started "I have been infatuated with you since the moment I saw you in that gym. When I saw you in that room with the lasers, a part of me died. My heart fell; I had never felt so useless in my life. When I realized you were okay, I felt whole again. It wasn't until weeks later I realized I loved you, a lot. And even though I tease you, I still love you. I'm sorry, I swear I'm not normally this cheesy" Deeks laughed nervously.

Kensi smiled and leaned in for another passionate kiss, for the first time since James, she felt loved.


	6. Pizza

Deeks continued his kiss and he picked Kensi up and carried her out of the hot tub. He laid her down on the hammock hung in between trees. Deeks rolled on top of her and continued making out with his partner.

Kensi's hands were tangled in his shaggy blonde locks, and his were moving down her body, wanting to touch every bit of her he could. His hands moved from her hair to her arms to her breasts. Kensi moaned at the touch, she kissed him deeper than she ever thought possible.

"Come on, let's go upstairs Kens" Deeks whispered to her while putting his arm around her waist.

Kens whispered something along the lines of "okay", she wasn't sure. She just wanted to kiss him again. His kiss was like a drug, she wanted it- NO, she needed it.

The two walked up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower" Kensi said hoping.

"Okay" Deeks hesitated, "I'll go after you". That was not the response Kensi wanted. Maybe he didn't want her and she was just convientant for him at the moment.

"So, you don't want to come in with me?" Kensi said hurt.

"Oh God Kens, believe me I do, more than anything on this earth really. But I don't want to start something that will end when we leave Arizona because we took it too fast. Kensi I want you believe me I do, but I want to take it slow, I really care about you. God, I've never said this before" he laughed nervously. "In every relationship I have had it was based on sex. We would sleep together after the second, third, hell after the first date. And I always end up hurting them, or getting hurt. I really care about you and I don't want to hurt you, and I want our partnership, relationship, whatever it is to survive because I truly care about you, Kensi Blye the person. Yes, I think you are sexy as hell and yes this is killing me right now, but when we finally do have sex, I want it to mean something special, not like it was just convientant at the moment."

Kensi didn't say anything, she didn't have to. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Marty Deeks, I think I love you" she said as she pulled away.

"Kensi Blye I love you too" he said leaning his forehead to hers.

Kensi finally pulled away and turned around toward the bathroom. "Marty," she said innocently, "would you mind undoing my top?" The feeling of his hands on her back sent shivers down her spine. As the back bikini top fell to the ground, she walked into the bathroom leaving the door open.

Deeks laid his head back on the bed thinking about Kensi. When he got up took a shower and came out and found Kensi sitting on the couch in the living room. It was 6:00; his family would be home in an hour and a half.

"Wanna go out to eat?" Deeks said sitting down next to Kensi on the couch.

"I think we should stay in" Kensi said as she got on Deek's lap and began kissing his neck.

"That sounds tempting, but we can finish this when we get home, we will have all night" Deeks said smiling.

She started deepening the kiss while running her hands down his chest.

"Kensi" Deeks groaned knowing she needed to get off, but wrong had never felt so right.

"Deeks, I want you…. Now" she said as she began undoing his jeans

"Fine, I'll call for pizza" Deeks said as he reached in her back pocket to find her cell phone. "Hello, Hi, yeah, can I get a Large pepperoni mushroom with pineapple on half, yeah only on half" Deeks tried to order while Kensi continued to kiss his neck and unbutton his jeans. "Kensi" he moaned, "oh sorry, my address? Ohh right um, ohh God Kensi, umm 34567, Kensi, Princess Road, Tucson, AZ. 30 minutes okay perfect" Deeks said breathlessly. He then turned to Kensi and growled "Let's go" as he picked her up and carried her to their room.

Aunt Judy and the family got home around 7:45, Deeks and Kensi never came out of the room that night, except to get pizza of course.


	7. Sabino

Their alarm went off at 7:00 am; the two rolled out of bed and got changed in silence. Before they went into the kitchen Deeks leaned in and gave Kensi I sweet kiss on the lips.

Kensi quickly pulled away, "Deeks, what are we doing?"

"I don't know about you, but I was kissing you" he said leaning in for another kiss.

Kensi stopped him. "No Deeks, I'm serious."

"I don't get what you're trying to say Kens"

"Marty, you know what I'm trying to say, what are we doing?"

"Kensi, I told you I loved you, what else do you want me to say?"

"That's not what I mean. Where is this relationship thing going? Is this going to end as soon as were not "married" anymore?"

Deeks paused, "Kensi Blye, I love you, seriously I do. I don't ever want to be without you, it would kill me. But if you want it to end, then just say the word."

"I don't want it to; I just don't know how we would do this. We could get fired, I just don't know how it would work with the job."

"We will figure this out when the time comes, but for now we have one day left, let's make it count" he said while pulling her into a hug.

The pair walked into the kitchen holding hands.

"You ready to go to the Sabino Canyon you too?" Aunt Judy asked enthusiastically.

"Yes!" they said in unison.

The two piled into Deek's Tahoe with Aunt Judy, and Deek's cousin Grace. The ride there was fun and not too far from the house.

"So, I have been meaning to ask you too, how did you meet?" Grace asked.

"Well" Marty started, "I was teaching PE at Los Angeles Middle School and she was teaching English. When she would bring her classes over for PE class, we would stand and talk. After a few months I finally got the courage to ask her for coffee and it all kind of clicked from there."

"That is so sweeeeet!" Grace squealed. "Now tell me, how did he propose?"

Kensi took this one, "Well when I went to drop my class off at PE one morning, I stayed around and talked with Marty while the kids changed into their gym clothes like usual. But when they came out they were all holding these signs. When they turned them one by one they said 'Kensi, will you marry me?' When I looked at Marty he was on one knee, it was the most romantic thing ever" Kensi said squeezing Deek's hand.

"AHHHHHH! You guys are so lucky!" Screamed Grace.

Their day at Sabino Canyon was long and hot. Finally they left, and when they got home everyone was exhausted.

Deeks and Kensi went straight to their room after saying good night to everyone.

"So," Deeks started "It's our last night here, together…." He said nervously.

"Wait what?" Kensi said confused. "What do you mean last night together…?"

"I honestly don't know Kensi, it's time to talk and figure this out."

"Okay, what do you want to say Deeks?"

"That I love you, and I will do everything in my power to see this relationship works out."

"Deeks, I don't know, I don't think our job will allow this to work. As much as I want to be with you, I don't think it is possible… I just, I don't know" Kensi said on the verge of tears.

"Kens, don't cry come on" He said sitting next to her on the bed putting his arm around her.

"Deeks, I think after tonight we might need to call it quits, it's what is best for the job" Kensi said reluctantly.

"We can talk about it in the morning, were tired right now, let's just get some sleep" Deeks said clearly saddened by her previous statement.

Kensi crawled into bed and curled into Deeks, who put his arm around her waist. The two dozed off to a much needed sleep.

The next morning was awkward. Kensi and Deeks packed up their stuff and put it in the Tahoe. Deeks and Kensi went inside and said good bye to his family and started their long drive back to Los Angeles.

It was after midnight by the time the two pulled into Kensi's drive way, she had insisted on sleeping in her own bed.

Deeks walked Kensi up to her door carrying her bags. "Thanks for coming Kensi; I appreciate it I really do."

"Anytime Deeks, I enjoyed getting to know your family."

"Kensi—" She cut him off.

"Deeks, I think it is better if we didn't."

"Fine, you don't wanna deal with the truth Kensi, go ahead. I have tried to talk to you about this so many times and you just shut me down, not wanting to hear the truth of what I have to say. This is your last chance Kensi."

"Good night Marty" Kensi said as she turned and walked back inside. She went into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Deeks stood there shocked. How could she just turn off her feelings, she had been in love with him in the morning, at least he thought she was. This whole trip was turning out to be a nightmare, no wonder he hasn't gone in 6 years.


	8. Drinks

That night for Kensi was awful. She had never felt so torn in her life. She knew it was the right thing to do for their job, but why did it feel so wrong. She lay there looking at the ring he had given her, tears streaming down her face. She missed the comfort that had come with sleeping with Deeks, she missed his arm around her, but she knew it would never be the same. Their relationship had turned strictly professional overnight. Kensi knew this was her fault, she could have tried to make it work, but in the end what's the use? If Deeks was like every other guy she ever loved, most likely he would leave her; cheat on her, or worse. But the question that burned in her mind all night, 'What if he is different?'

Deeks didn't know what to do. He swore he stood in front of Kensi's house for ten minutes. He was shocked. This didn't make sense to him, it came out of nowhere. On Deek's drive home, he tried to recall if he did something to anger her, but he couldn't. Deeks tossed and turned all night, missing the comfort of sleeping with Kensi. Finally, around 2:15, Deeks grabbed a bottle of vodka and drank till the pain was gone.

The next morning at work was horrible. Kensi was a good actress, but when the team saw her come in with yoga pants, hood up, hair a mess, and huge sunglasses they knew something was up, especially when her partner came in with hair a mess and huge bags under his bloodshot eyes. Kensi and Deeks hardly made eye contact all morning. Kensi expertly put the ring on her partner's desk undetected.

A call came in around 11 of a dead Petty Officer who was raped then killed. The team spent over two weeks tracking down the killer, when finally they caught a break while examining the killer's 5th crime scene. He had left a piece of a glove and they were able to get a partial print. They finally arrested the dirt bag, who will most likely spend the rest of his miserable life in prison.

Kensi and Deeks had no time to talk all week, the case was too distracting. The case and the week were over and Sam offered to buy drinks for the team. Around 1 am everyone had left except Sam, Kensi, and Deeks. Sam pulled Kensi aside to talk with her.

"Kens, talk to me. What's going on with you and Deeks?"

"Sam, it's nothing, just a little misunderstanding"

"Kensi I know a when you're lying, you can tell me."

"Sam, drop it please"

"Look, I won't address the issue much longer but unless you do something about this one of you is gonna get killed."

"Sam, please stop."

"Okay Kens, just please talk to him."

"Okay, I will."

Kensi and Sam walked back to find Deeks flirting with a young busty blonde. Kensi's stomach dropped, she grabbed her keys and walked out of the bar in a huff.

"Kensi wait!" Deeks called running after her, but Kensi kept going. Finally he caught up to her and tried to slam the car door in his face, but he caught it before she could. "Kensi" Deeks said out of breath.

"What Deeks? Look I don't have time for this, say something or go back to your little girlfriend over there" she hissed.

"Kensi, we have to talk about us"

"Deeks, in case you haven't realized there is no 'us'"

"Just tell me why you changed your mind about 'us' so fast."

"Deeks, the job, you have to understand"

"Well I don't, Kensi this isn't about the job, we could make it work if we really wanted to and you know that so don't put this on 'the job'. Don't try and insult my intelligence saying it is because of the job, I know better. Even though you treat me like I'm stupid all of the time doesn't mean I am. I know you there is something else going on. If I did something to upset you this much, then tell me! Stop being such a baby about this whole thing. We're adults; we need to talk about this. I don't care what it is, whatever. Just please talk to me."

"Marty please I can't— just, I have to go, sorry"

"Kensi, please talk to me"

"I think you have said enough"

"What does that even mean Kens?"

"Marty, we tried and we failed. You are right, maybe it isn't about the job but our relationship is never going to work out and we just have to accept that fact of life. I am sorry if I got your hopes up for something that would have never worked out anyway. I should have never agreed to go with you on that stupid trip!"

"So if it isn't about the job, why won't it work out?"

"Deeks, I don't know just stop, I can't do this right now."

"KENSI" Deeks yelled "Stop beating around the bush and tell me, I deserve to know."

"YOUR GONNA LEAVE ME!" Kensi cried, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Kensi, I was never going to leave you?"

"Maybe not now, but you would have, they always do"

"Who always does?"

"The men in my life I love" Kensi cried, "Every man I have ever loved has left me alone, my dad, James, Joey, Dom, and you will too!"

"Kensi, I would never"

"They all said that…."

"They aren't me"

Kensi looked in his deep blue eyes and he leaned in to kiss her. They spent that night together and many more. The pair has been together for over a year now and is as happy as can be. Deeks proposed last weekend using the same ring and they are getting married next June.

The End


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Deeks and Kensi walked into OPS holding hands for the first time. They walked straight into Hetty's office and gave her the news. Hetty told them it would not be a problem as long as it didn't get in the way of work.

Callen didn't say much, but the two could tell he was proud. He was nice about it and very happy for the two. Deeks asked Callen to be his best man.

Sam was so overjoyed for them. He offered to throw Deeks a bachelor party and Kensi asked Sam to walk her down the aisle.

Kensi asked Nell to be her maid of honor and Eric was a groomsman.

yayyaayay for happy endings!


End file.
